Harry Potter: Another Way
by Kisendi
Summary: Harry Potter as it could be. With pairs: Harry/Hermione, Ginny/Neville, Luna/Ron
1. The Beginning

**A/N.: Before you go further I must say that this is my first try as an author. My English is not the best cos im only learning it here in England, so sorry about it. The other things: I'm a huge Harry/Hermione fan. They are just perfect for each other. In this story there wont be Voldemort and any of that kind. The characters will be OOC here and there and I will play with them as sweetly and funnily as I can. AU/OOC Oh, yeah and the most important: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! ONLY THE PLOT IS MINE! So lets begin. **

_Chapter 1: The Beginning_

In Britain there was two people who said they are the happiest in the world. That day they became parents. This two people named Lily and James Potter. They are now happy with their newborn son. The little boy's name was Harry. Harry Potter. Neither him or his parents had any idea how many adventure is he looking forward in his later life. As Harry later found out, his parents were witch and wizard. When Harry heard this at the first time he didn't really know what that means. It meant that he was a wizard and a good one with a background like his. Lily was Potion master. She could make potions others never even dare to imagine. And James? Well he was a Seeker at the local quidditch team. He was playing with the Irish team until Harry was born he said that he wants to spend more time with his son so he gave up the world's leading team for a small team near Godric's Hollow.

Hundreds of miles away, another family was also very happy. Melinda Granger gave birth to a beautiful girl named Hermione Jane Granger. Melinda's husband John was over the moon. He had a daughter as he and his wife wanted. She had gorgeous brown eyes. The kind of brown eyes that when you look at them you feel warm in your body. Hermione's parents were dentists. They loved their job but what they loved more than anything is their daughter. As years passed Hermione became smarter than any of her classmates in school. She loved books, loved the new things she could learn from them. They lived their life completely normal until Hermione's eleventh birthday.

At that day Hermione and her parents had been visited by an odd looking older woman. At least for them she looked odd with the pointy hat on her head and the green robe on her back. This woman introduced herself as Professor McGonagal from a school called Hogwarts. The family invited her inside the house and then while having a nice cup of tea they started talking. The subject was of course Hermione.

" _I know that what you are about to hear is unbelievable and maybe impossible but it's time that learn about it. " - _said McGonagal with a serious but very friendly look on her face.

" _What is it? " -_ asked John.

" _It's about your daughter Hermione. She's a witch. " -_ answered the Professor.

" _Also, I would like to take her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry " - _continued as she looked at the girl's mother.

They were shocked at this moment. A couple of silent minutes later Hermione stood up and started walking and another second or two later she just started talking.

" _So, I'm a witch and you came to offer me a place at this school for wizards and witches. Is that right? " - _asked a now again sitting Hermione from the old woman right in front of her.

" _Yes, Ms. Granger. " - _was all the answer the Professor gave to Hermione who was now smiled happily.

" _Wait! What about my parents? If I'm a witch than they are also a witch and wizard aren't they? " - _asked Hermione now without a smile.

" _Well, Ms. Granger I will make this simple for you to understand. Those without magic we call Muggles. The cannot produce any kind of magic at all. Those who are from families with magic but cannot do magic are called squibs. Although there is only a few of them. So those who come from Muggle families are called Muggle-born. " - _said McGonagal and then looked at the two parents.

" _If you allow her to came to Hogwarts, than tomorrow I will come back to pick all of you up and make a visit to Diagon Alley for a, how do muggles say, shopping spree? We need to buy the required items, books and other bits and bots for her lessons at school. How does that sound? " - _continued McGonagal, finishing with a smile to Hermione.

" _Well, Professor that sounds very nice. How about 10 o'clock tomorrow? " - _asked Melinda who was actually quite proud and very excited.

" _Perfect. " - _and with that last word they said their goodbye's and walked McGonagal to the door.

The next day was a fast one for them. They went to Ollivanders for Hermione's wand. They visited Madam Malkin for robes and so on. Before they left Diagon Alley McGonagal gave Hermione a parchment of instructions to how to get to Hogwarts Express and what to do on the train and other informations. After this they left Diagon Alley. Professor McGonagal apparated to Hogwarts and the Granger family left for their car to drive home.

**A/N.: So this would be it. First chapter but not the last. :D I do hope that there will be some who likes it even just a little. Also I'm thinking about Ginny and Luna to come as well into Hogwarts this year not the next one. Well, write me if you have ideas. I'm open to those. R&R Please ( and please don't be too hard on me. :) )**


	2. The End of Summer

**A/N.: Wow! 3 favourites and 3 alerts. I'm honoured! I want to Thank you redrose88 for your first and only ( for now ) review. It made me happy. Also I would like to say sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to make them longer from now on. And now the next chappie.**

_Chapter 2: The End of Summer_

After the shopping on Diagon Alley, Hermione was so excited. When they arrived at their home she started to unpack everything. She wanted to be prepared for Hogwarts so she tried to learn everything from her new books as soon as possible. Hermione's mother, Melinda, was happy that her daughter was so excited. She doesn't see her like this in years. Of course she was happy when she won books at the school but this is in a different league. Hermione didn't even want to put down her books while she was eating. She cannot wait till the first day of September.

The same situation was happening in the Potter family. Harry had the impression that he will love Hogwarts. After all that he heard from his parents, he thought that it is a cool school. Although he knew that he is a wizard and he is going to attend at Hogwarts he went to muggle schools before. He loved it. He enjoyed being with his friends but he never really fit in. He felt that even though he's having fun, he is a wizard. And soon he will be where he belong. At least he thought so. One day in the summer one of his friend who was also a wizard came over to Harry. They played and Bob, Harry's friend, pulled out a wand from his backpack. He said to Harry that it was his father's second wand for safety. They played with it, swished it and then something happened. In Bob's hand the wand shot a white bubble to Harry's stomach. Harry felt sick but than something much worse happened. On his head a lightning bolt scar appeared. It was backwards and Harry felt like something just left his body there. But in fact the complete opposite happened. Harry screamed and his parents ran to his room. When they saw what happened they were first shocked but in seconds James, Harry's father, apparated Harry and himself to St. Mungo's. While they were there Lily tried to talk to Bob. She tried to calm him and asked him about what happened. She went into the kitchen and brought him a cup of hot chocolate with a calming potion in it. The boy drank from it and seemed to calm down slowly.

" _So what happened Bob? What did you two were doing? " _- asked Lily as calm as she could be.

" _We were playing with my fathers other wand, he has it for safety. So we played with it and out of nowhere it just shot a white bubble into Harry's stomach. Then he seemed like he is going to throw up but no. A lightning shaped scar appeared. But it is backwards. After that, he started screaming and then you came. " - _was all the answer Bob could utter before he started crying. He was scared.

" _Alright, Bob. I will take you home now. " _- said Lily without any anger whatsoever. She didn't know what happened to her son but whatever it was it couldn't be too bad coming from an eleven years old boy. Still she was worried and wanted to be with Harry.

Twenty minutes later Harry's healer came out from the room where Harry was and she seemed calm, but somehow disturbed. The healer went to the parents.

" _Mr. and Mrs. Potter? " -_ asked.

" _Yes. " - _was the short and fast answer.

" _Well, to answer your non-asked question: He's fine. In fact he's more than fine. We found out that the hit he got into his stomach somehow gave him more power. You see at this age we can measure the kids power buy a simple spell. The measure is only for us and the Ministry to know how to treat the individual wizard or witch. My point is that we made this spell to know what treatment is needed for him. We measure the people's power from 1-1000 and as you can guess Professor Dumbledore is the is our 'record holder' with a score of 876. A normal wizard can produce about 480-590. Aurors usually score at about 590-700. You Mrs. Potter has a current score of 601. Mr. Potter your score is 648. You two should be very proud. But what is even more disturbing is that young Mr. Potter has scores a massive 662. And if we think ahead that he's only ten years old what could be his score in let's say ten years later? We need to make some other check ups with the Ministry. You see when we tried heal that scar on his head it just reappeared. We tried everything we could but it just keeps coming back. An Auror also came to see if he isn't affected by anything that is out of our range of healing. He is with Harry at the moment. " - _and with that last word she left two shocked parent.

Five more minutes passed by, which seemed hours to Lily and James, but then the Auror came over to the parents. He was also disturbed.

" _Good day Mrs. and Mr. Potter. My name is Richard Olsen from the Ministry. They sent me to make sure that your son is healthy. Yes, I know that this is rarely done but we have the information that your son's power score hit 662 which is way over his age. I had to come to make some investigation that how is that possible and I actually haven't found anything. In fact there is two interesting things I like to tell you. It seems that Harry can block his mind so good I couldn't break it, he can read people's mind and the most interesting thing is that he can heal himself. And he can do that with an incredible speed. I think that later on he will be able to use wandless magic. I think that's it. I have to go now. I spoke to the healer. He can go to Hogwarts school this year. This accident does not have any side-effect that restrict him to do so. But please talk with him about his new powers! He cannot use his powers against others. Especially his classmates. Speaks with the healers about his release. So, I wish a good day again, good bye Mr. and Mrs. Potter. " - _said the Auror with a straight face which made the two Potter nervous.

" _Thank you " - _said Lily and James.

Harry was home the next day. He felt different. He felt like he could do anything which made him insecure. His parents always told him not be a kid who always boast what he got and what he can do. But now? He had even more power than his parents. ( Even though he didn't know about it. ) Lily and James told him about his new powers and they were trying to teach Harry control them as soon as possible.

September the first came fast. Harry was able to control his powers but now always and not perfectly. Hermione thought she's ready to go but checked her trunk again for safety. Hermione's parent's took Hermione to King's Cross station where they had to leave her on her own because of their work. But Hermione didn't worry because she knew what to do and where to go. She started to read the parchment that Professor McGonagal gave her the other day and started to walk to Platform Nine and Ten. She followed the instructions and moments later she found herself at Platform Nine and Three-quarters. She looked at the Hogwarts Express with huge amazement. Not far from Hermione there was a boy with his parents. At least Hermione thought that it was his parents. He had the woman's eyes and the man's unruly raven hair. The boy looked at Hermione and started to smile.

" _This is going to be a fantastic year! " - _said Harry with a huge smile on his face.

**A/N.: Well that's it. Chapter 2. I hope you all gonna like it. Please review it. Many thanks, Kisendi**


	3. Quick Note

Hi guys.

Its been a long time I know and I'm sorry about that. I started college and all that just came with loads of things to get sorted. Then I lost all my notes on my later chapters so I had to start from scratch. Nevertheless, I have not given up on the story. I'm doing chapter 3-4-5 already at the same time so they will be out in the couple of weeks. Chapter 3 will probably come next week cos my sister has a look at them when she has some time as "my beta". Also she helps me with the plot as well. So just a bit more and you can have your next chapter.

Kisendi


	4. Arrival at Hogwarts

_Chapter 3: Arriving at Hogwarts_

The minute Harry saw Hermione he knew she is a girl he have to know better. She looked a bit smart, a bit lost and what made the deepest impact for him is that she was at the station all by herself. He didn't know why was that, after all she doesn't looked like a second or third year student to come on her own. Well he thought about it a couple of seconds and just dismissed the thought. _" Maybe her parents had to go earlier to an appointment or something and already left her. "_ – he thought. Anyway, it was time to go and get a seat for himself on the train. He said goodbye to his parents and promised that he will write to them as soon as he arrived and get sorted. Also Harry's parents told him that he is not allowed to use his powers on others. After their talk he went to the train and his father helped him with the trunk to get it on the train. Hermione saw this and hurried herself because she knew that it was time to get on to the train and also she may need some assistance with her trunk. So she went after Harry and as his father just put his son's trunk on the train he saw Hermione.

" _Need a hand with that Miss...? " _– asked Harry's dad, James.

" _Granger, Hermione Granger and yes please. " _– said a nervous Hermione who was trying to put a weak smile on her face.

" _Well Miss. Granger it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is James and that gorgeous woman over there is my wife, Lily. That boy on the train fighting with his trunk is my son Harry. If you need something ask him. He will help. Though be careful because sometimes he's a bit too cheeky. " _ - said James while letting out a small chuckle.

Hermione looked up to the train and saw that Harry was really fighting with his trunk to get it into the cabin we found for himself.

" _Thank you very much Mr..." _– started Hermione but she didn't remember the man saying his surname so she stalled.

" _Potter. James Potter, darling. " _– said James smiling at Hermione.

" _So, Thank you very much Mr. Potter. "_ – answered Hermione now smiling.

After their small chat Hermione got on the train which left the station in minutes. So she went to search a cabin to sit. After about 5 minutes she thought that it would be best to search for the cabin where Harry sat. She felt kind of comfortable if she would sit there. She didn't really understood why but she felt like he is the first one who could be her friend. She could learn from him a lot. A couple of cabins later she found the one she was looking for.

"_Hi, can I come in? Your father told me if I need anything just ask you and right now I would like to sit somewhere. "_ – asked Hermione with a smile.

" _Of course come in. It's a long road and I think you would like to sit somewhere and not just stand for hours. By the way, whatever my father told you about me it's not true."_ – said a smiling Harry.

" _Oh, in that case I'm not sure I should stay. You see he said a lot of nice things. But if those compliments are not true than... "_ – started Hermione and she had difficulty keeping a straight face.

" _He did what? He said nice things about me? Its good to hear. He rarely says compliments me. You see I cause a lot of trouble. Well, with the family I have I'm not exactly surprised but that's another story. Anyway please stay. I'm Harry by the way. But as you are my friend you can call me Harry. "_ – said a grinning Harry.

" _In that case You can call Hermione. Hermione Granger. Are you coming from a magical family? You see I'm a muggle-born so I only have the knowledge I found in the books I've got when Professor McGonagal took me and my parents to Diagon Alley. I tried to read every book that I got but haven't got the time for it. Though my favourite book is Hogwarts, A History. I was so excited when the Professor told me and my parents that I'm a witch. Oh I'm sorry I'm boring you with all this I'm just excited about it."_ – told Hermione who started blushing.

" _Hey, don't worry about it. You see I'm a Half-blood myself. My mom is a muggle-born just like you. And I love all those things that those people without magic can do. At home we have lots of stuff that my mom said "essential in a family home" so my parents made some changes on the house. It has normal stuff like TV, toaster, computers and so on. I really like it. So don't worry you're not boring me with anything. "_ – said Harry to Hermione who was a bit surprised but in a good way of course.

On the way to Hogwarts Hermione and Harry talked about a lot of things. Hermione told Harry that her parents are dentists and they were so excited about Hermione being a witch. Harry told Hermione that his family is anything but normal. But in a good way of course. His father and three of his friends were the biggest tricksters in the history of Hogwarts. They're called The Marauders and the teachers even though they caused a lot of trouble loved them. Also he told Hermione that one of his godfather is a werewolf. Hearing this she squeaked but Harry calmed her down. He's not dangerous at all thanks to Harry mom.

Sometimes later, a couple of redhead guys and a girl arrived to Hermione and Harry's cabin and knocked. The door opened and they came in. The redheads introduced themselves as the Weasley family kids.

" _Hi fellow students! I'm Fred and this mirror image of me is my twin brother George. Over there with some dirt on his nose is our little brother Ron and the girl next to him is our sister Ginny. Sorry for disturbing you guys we just going through the train introducing ourselves while we can. After last year George and me, well we're not sure how long we're staying. "_ – said a grinning Fred and with that winked at Harry.

" _Weasley? I think I heard that from my dad a couple of times. He told me that you guys are possibly the next generation of The Marauders."_ – Harry said with a huge smile.

" _You know about The Marauders? " –_ the twins asked in unison.

" _Well I think its more appropriate if I say I know them. " _– answered Harry still grinning.

" _You really know them? I don't believe it. They must be ancient. " – _said George still unconvinced.

" _Now George, if I were you I would search a good hiding spot before I tell Mooney that you called him "ancient". " _– said Harry now laughing at the twins awestruck faces.

As time passed by Harry told the twins and of course everyone else in the cabin that his father and his friends are The Marauders, and that scar he has on his forehead is from an accident caused by a still unknown spell while playing with a wand. ( Harry left out that he has some unusual " side-effects" for obvious reasons. )

Just before the train arrived to the station at Hogsmeade they all went to change into robes. After they got off the train they went down to a lake and got into boats. Harry and Hermione shared theirs with a blonde girl called Luna Lovegood and a very nervous boy named Neville Longbottom. Harry and Hermione both wondered if Neville is nervous because of the boats or because of getting into Hogwarts. He told them that he didn't show any magical signal until an accident happened with him. He didn't want get into details though.

They arrived and Hermione was amazed. She read Hogwarts, A History but this was in real life. She could see it, feel it, touch it and it just made it real. Than a minute or two later Professor McGonagal appeared and said:

" _Welcome to Hogwarts! My name is Professor McGonagal, I'm the Deputy Headmistress and I'm teaching Transfiguration here at Hogwarts. After you step through that door behind me you will be sorted into your houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. After you are sorted you shall sit to you house's table. Now please wait a few moments. " –_ said Professor McGonagal and with that she turned and went into the Great Hall.

An hour later everyone was sorted and was sitting at their tables eating their dinner at Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville got into Gryffindor and the blonde girl Luna made it into Ravenclaw.

After dinner the students made their ways back to their common rooms. Harry found it very comfortable, whilst Hermione thought that it will be very nice to study in a specific corner of the common room. She went there and almost in an instant she felt like home. Sometime later they all went to bed and got ready for their first day at Hogwarts.

**A/N: So this is it. Yes I know I made lots of things that aren't like in the book and all that but I thought that my story would be better of like this. And also I want mention that no we are not in the '90s. The date is 2001. Sorry to disappoint those who wanted a more original piece but this is the way I would like it. **** This chapter is a tiny bit longer so I hope you like it a bit better. Well thanks for reading. Please R&R Kisendi**


End file.
